


In Love Again

by elutherya



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: The hand at Youngjo's face pulls back, fingers moving down the line of his throat, following the movement as he swallows thickly. It’s a soft touch, one that lets him know he’s already been forgiven for his misstep and that he’s still Hwanwoong’s best boy.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of my favourite people in the world. I know that it's a few days early, but it was important to me that you get something to brighten your day, and I hope that this will do just that. I love you a lot, my lil Koabean and I can't wait to keep showing you just what an important friend you are in my life.

“Eyes on me pretty baby.”

Youngjo can’t help the whine that escapes him as Hwanwoong’s fingers gently press under his chin, getting him to tilt his head back up. The smile on Hwanwoong’s face is soft, indulgent, even as he lifts himself up onto his knees, before dropping back down. It drags a sharp gasp from Youngjo, one that has him arching up underneath Hwanwoong.

He twists his head to the side, the way Hwanwoong squeezes around his cock as he sinks down almost too much. A tsk of noise and Hwanwoong’s fingers grasp his jaw in a firm grip, giving him a short shake. “Youngjo.”

The sharp twist of his name and Youngjo’s eyes are snapping back open to look up.

“What do you say?”

“ ‘m sorry.”

“Try again,” Hwanwoon’s voice was soft as he let go of his grip on Youngjo’s chin and gently tapped his fingers against his cheek.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Mmm, there we go.”

The hand at his face pulls back, fingers moving down the line of Youngjo’s throat, following the movement as he swallows thickly. It’s a soft touch, one that lets him know he’s already been forgiven for his misstep and that he’s still Hwanwoong’s best boy.

He keeps his eyes on Hwanwoong this time, even as Hwanwoong grinds down with a vicious twist of his hips that has Youngjo’s fingers spasming where he’s holding his hands behind his head. He whines, high and thready, and doesn’t even make an attempt to quiet himself. _Let them complain_ , was Hwanwoong’s favourite flippant response every time Youngjo complained about the possible noise complaint they’d get. He’d long since given up on trying to keep himself quiet, especially when he could see the way the flush of Hwanwoong’s cheeks travelled down to his chest the louder he got.

Hwanwoong digs his knees in under Youngjo’s ribs, lifting himself up with a swivel of his hips, before dropping back down with a moan of his own. It makes Youngjo’s head swim with how pretty it sounds, how pretty _he_ is. With sweat beading at his forehead and just taking what he wants. 

“You fill me up so well, baby.” A laugh bubbles up, ragged and rough, from Hwanwoong’s throat as he lifts himself again. Youngjo groans softly as the way he clenches around him as he rocks back down, his nerves tingling with just how good Hwanwoong feels, how hot he is.

“So perfect,” Hwanwoong’s hand raises back up from Youngjo’s beck, enough that he can trace his fingertips over Youngjo’s lips, a tease when he knows all Youngjo wants is for him to finally lean in close enough to kiss him. 

Youngjo mouths at the pads of Hwanwoong’s fingers, tongue flicking out to trace along them. He keeps his eyes on Hwanwoong’s face, watching for any twist in his expression that says he’s pushed too far, but all there is is fondness. Warmth settles in Youngjo’s chest, thick and syrupy, and he presses a kiss to Hwanwoong’s fingers before settling back into the bed.

“You’re so good for me,” Hwanwoong murmurs and it sets Youngjo’s nerves alight. More so than the way Hwanwoong rocks forward, before sinking back down onto him. It’s all so much, the way Hwanwoong sets his own pace and still acts as if Youngjo is perfect. The compliment has Youngjo bucking his hips up in a tiny abortive movement, unable to help himself, and Hwanwoong gasps as he sinks down to meet him.

It’s not enough to brandish punishment and Youngjo moans again, feet slipping against the sheets. Everything Hwanwoong does is a push, a test. 

“Do you want to breed me, fill me up so that I’m leaking everywhere?” Hwanwoong teases and then laughs when he feels Youngjo twitch inside of him at the idea. Still, Youngjo keeps his hands clasped behind his head, nails digging into his wrists to stop himself from reaching out, from pulling Hwanwoong down and saying that he does.

He wants to slide his hands over the pretty curve of Hwanwoong’s thighs, feeling them flex under his fingers as Hwanwoong lifts himself up, before sinking back down onto Youngjo’s cock. He wants to curl his fingers into his stockings, to drag them down his legs and tear into them. He wants to roll them over so that he can fuck into Hwanwoong deep, hand pressed to his stomach so that he can feel himself on every thrust.

Instead he keeps himself as still as he can, biting back a pathetic mewl of noise when Hwanwoong braces his hands against Youngjo’s chest and digs his nails into his pectorals. Hwanwoong quirks an eyebrow, before curving back, throwing his head back on an exaggerated moan. It shows off the line of his throat, the pretty sheer robe he’s wearing nearly slipping off of his shoulder with how he bounces in Youngjo’s lap. 

Youngjo knows it’s a test to see if he’ll break, but as much as he wants to see Hwanwoong ruined underneath him, there’s nothing like being told how good he is.

Letting go of his own wrist, Youngjo whimpers and Hwanwoon bares his teeth in a grin that immediately softens when Youngjo instead sinks them into his own hair. He tenses his thighs, digging his heels into the bed, but doesn’t buck up under Hwanwoong. For Hwanwoong, he can be a good boy, for Hwanwoong he can be the best.

“Fuck, pup,” Hwanwoong’s voice is soft with awe and Youngjo reels at the way he made Hwanwoong sound like that.

He trembles, nearly shaking apart.

“Come baby, fill me up. My beautiful boy,” the words are ragged, Hwanwoong’s own control only holding on by a tenuous thread.

Hwanwoong tilts himself forward, hands working up Youngjo’s arms, over his wrists, pulling his hands free of his hair to twine their fingers together. He holds his hands down against the bed, leaning in close enough that he can press a messy open mouthed kiss to the corner of Youngjo’s mouth.

A whine, and Youngjo chases the contact, panting against Hwanwoong’s lips as he gasps for air.

It’s enough for him to tumble over the edge, shuddering underneath Hwanwoong as he continues to rock his hips in jerky little abortive movements. He comes on a wordless moan, an attempt at Hwanwoong’s name that gets cut off in a low drawn out noise. He shakes as Hwanwoong rolls his hips one last time, before falling still, spilling hot over Youngjo’s stomach as he clamps down tight around him.

He can barely make out the way Hwanwoong chokes on a noise, his own ears filled with white noise and static.

When he finally feels like he can breathe again, he has enough time to inhale, before Hwanwoong drops his weight down onto him. He gives a small whine of protest pulling his hands free of Hwanwoong’s so that he can wrap his arms around him, keeping him there.

Youngjo shifts, trembles at the aftershocks he can feel working their way through Hwanwoong on every little clenched of his body around him. It’s almost too much, but Hwanwoong is curled up on top of him, warm and in his arms and it’s worth the oversensitivity. He trails his fingers up the curve of Hwanwoong’s spine, working up under his robe, before spreading his hand over the wing of his shoulder.

“Mmm, you were good tonight,” Hwanwoong presses the words into Youngjo’s skin, lips brushing against the curve of his throat. He gives a small twist of his hips, testing, before wincing and falling still. 

“I’m always good.”

Hwanwoong snorts at the cocky response, but doesn’t reprimand him. “You are, baby.”

One of Hwanwoong’s hands works its way up into his hair, petting through it as they lapse into silence. It’s nice, Hwanwoong’s weight is comforting where he’s sprawled out on top of him.

Youngjo knows that they’ll have to move soon, that Hwanwoong will insist on cleaning him up once he can get his egs steady under himself again, but for now, he indulges Youngjo in laying there.

Five minutes, and Hwanwoong finally shifts, lifting himself up. 

He braces himself over Youngjo, smiling as he leans in to press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “I love you.”

For all the praise and all the soft names, those are the words that have Youngjo smiling more than anything else. He laughs, tugging Hwanwoong back down and rolls them over in the bed, ignoring the small noise of complaint Hwanwoong makes about the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
